I miss you
by LetmebeEdwardslamb
Summary: Bella wird von Jacob während ihrer Hochzeit mit Edward entführt. Wird Edward ihr verzeihen und schafft er es sie zu retten?
1. Finally!

I miss you

Kapitel 1: Finally?!

„Bella… Bella… Wach auf…", müde öffnete ich meine Augen und sah Alice, die neben meinem Bett stand. Was wollte sie hier?, fragte ich mich und nach einem kurzen Blick auf meinem Wecker fügte ich noch ein „und warum ist sie schon so früh hier" hinzu.

„Komm schon, Bella. Steh auf. Wir müssen dich für deinen großen Tag fertig machen.", sagte Alice und sah mich grinsend an. Okay, nun hatte sich auch dieses Rätsel gelöst. Alice war hier, weil ich heute heiraten würde. Endlich war es soweit. Meine Hochzeit… mit Edward. Und schon war ich hellwach… und aufgeregt.

„Ah, viel besser. Und du grinst sogar.", Alice setzte sich auf den Schaukelstuhl, der in meinem Zimmer stand und sah sich um. „Deine Mom kommt auch bald. Esme holt sie nachher vom Flughafen ab."

Langsam stand ich auf und suchte nach etwas zum Anziehen. „Alice? Wie lange haben wir noch bis zur Hochzeit?"  
"Genügend Zeit. Keine Panik.", erwiderte sie und ich unterbrach meine Suche kurz, um sie skeptisch anzusehen. Irgendwie glaubte ich ihr nicht.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Wenn ich sage, dass wir genügend Zeit haben, dann haben wir das auch… oder glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"  
"Doch… schon… aber…"

„Aber was?"

„Na ja… es gibt doch noch so viel zu machen. Meine Haare, das Make-Up, ich muss mein Kleid anziehen und du und Rosalie müsst euch noch fertig machen. Immerhin seid ihr die Braujungfern.", plapperte ich vor mir hin und hörte Alice kurz lachen.

„Bella. Keine Panik. Ich bin mir 100%-ig sicher, dass alles klappen wird. Und jetzt gehst du ins Bad, duscht und machst dich fertig.", mit diesen Worten drückte sie mir meine Klamotten in die Hand und schob mich aus der Tür.

Während ich unter Dusche stand, dachte ich über die letzten Jahre nach. Seit ich nach Forks gezogen war hatte sich mein Leben um 180° gedreht. Immerhin war ich in einen Vampir verliebt, den ich in ein paar Stunden heiraten würde, mein bester Freund war ein Werwolf und meine Eltern wusste von alldem nichts. Aber war Jacob überhaupt noch mein bester Freund? Immerhin ist er nachdem wir uns geküsst haben einfach abgehauen. Der Kuss. In letzter Zeit hatte ich mich immer öfters gefragt, ob es okay war, was ich da gemacht hatte. Immerhin war ich mit Edward zusammen und ich liebte ihn. Also warum schmiss ich mich dann einfach an Jacob ran? Und warum war Edward so verständnisvoll? Sollte er mich nicht eigentlich dafür hassen? Oder sollte ich mich dafür hassen? Edward meinte zwar, dass er verstand, warum ich Jacob liebte, da er da war als Edward mich verlassen hatte aber das war doch kein Grund, oder? Seufzend stieg ich aus der Dusche und trocknete mich ab. Würde Jacob zu der Hochzeit kommen? Aber warum sollte er? Um sich selbst zu quälen? Das würde er nicht tun, oder? Und warum wollte ich, dass er kommt? Um Edward zu zeigen, dass ich auch heirate, wenn Jacob da war? Das war unfair und passte nicht zu mir. Aber in letzter Zeit hatte ich einige Dinge gemacht, die nicht zu mir passten.

Ein paar Stunden später

„Bella… du schaust einfach toll aus.", sagte Alice und lächelte mich an.

„Danke, Alice. Aber das hab ich alles nur dir zu verdanken. Immerhin hast du das Kleid ausgesucht und mir die Haare gemacht und mich geschminkt. Ohne dich würde ich nicht so aussehen. Daher…", gerade als ich weiterreden wollte ging die Tür auf und meine Mom und Esme kamen herein.

„Bella. Es ist so schön dich zu sehen.", rief meine Mutter und umarmte mich. Ich war froh sie zu sehen. Anfangs war ich zwar etwas skeptisch gewesen, dass sie meine Verlobung mit Edward gutheißen würde, da sie mir immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass ich nicht zu jung heiraten sollte aber sie mochte Edward und wusste, dass wir uns liebten. Und das war alles was für sie zählte.

„Mom. Ich hab dich vermisst. Ich freu mich so, dass du hier bist.", ich lächelte meine Mom glücklich an und merkte, dass ich Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Dachtest du etwa, dass ich nicht kommen würde? Immerhin ist es deine Hochzeit, Schatz. Die lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen.", antworte meine Mom und musterte mich. „Du schaust wunderschön aus. Ich würde mich nicht wunder, wenn Edward bei deinem Anblick tot umfällt."

„Das glaub ich nicht, Mom.", erwiderte ich grinsend. Wenn sie nur wüsste, dass Edward nie tot umfallen würde und ich bald auch nicht mehr.

„Na, komm… es ist soweit. Die Gäste warten schon.", meine Mom reichte mir meinen Brautstrauß und ich ging mit ihr zu Alice und Rosalie, die bei meinem Vater im Eingang der Kirche standen.

„Bereit?", fragte mich mein Vater und ich hakte mich bei ihm unter.

„Ja", antwortete ich und lächelte.

Vor mir liefen Alice und Rosalie den Gang zum Altar hinunter und langsam machte auch ich einen Schritt – in der Hoffnung, dass ich nicht stolperte. Einen Schritt näher zu meinem zukünftigen Ehemann. Und als ich schon kurz vor dem Altar stand sah ich ihn. Er saß in der dritten Reihe neben Seth und grinste mich an. Was machte Jacob hier? Warum tat er das? Bevor ich noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte waren mein Vater und ich am Altar angekommen. Ich lächelte ihn an und stellte mich neben Edward, der mich angrinste. Oh Gott, wie sehr ich dieses Grinsen liebte. Ich lächelte ihn an aber ich konnte meine Gedanken einfach nicht von Jacob losreißen. Und anscheinend hatte ich mir zu viele Gedanken gemacht und die Zeit vergessen, denn plötzlich fragte der Pfarrer die Menge, ob noch jemand etwas gegen unsere Hochzeit einzuwenden hatte und er es jetzt sagen solle oder für immer schweigen. Es war einige Sekunden still und dann sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Jacob aufstand und auf mich zukam. Was machte er da?

„Bella! Heirate ihn nicht. Du liebst ihn nicht. Er tut dir nicht gut.", sagte er und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Du liebst mich. Nur mich."

Verwirrt sah ich Edward an und sah, dass er mich hoffnungsvoll ansah. Was sollte ich tun? Ihn heiraten oder mit Jacob mitgehen? Bevor ich mich entscheiden konnte, hob mich Jacob hoch und trug mich Richtung Ausgang. Was machte er da? Ich wollte doch gar nicht mit ihm mit. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Kurz bevor sich die Tür vor mir schloss sah ich noch Edward, der zusammengekauert auf dem Boden saß und von Alice getröstet wurde. Warum tat ich nichts? Ich konnte nicht reden und obwohl ich am liebsten nach Jacob getreten hätte konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als mich von ihm wegtragen zulassen während mir immer nur ein Gedanke im Kopf umherschwirrte:  
Warum tat ich Edward so was an?


	2. Where am I?

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, ich bin nicht Stephenie Meyer und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 2: Where am I?**

"So hier sind wir", Jacob lächelte mich an und stoß eine Tür auf. Das Zimmer in das wir eintraten hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Es gab zwar ein Fenster aber alles was ich sehen konnte waren Bäume und ein Fluss. Hoffentlich war ich wenigstens noch in der Nähe von Forks. "Dein neues Zuhause. Gefällt es dir?", fragte mich Jake und ich sah ihn wütend an.  
"Was soll der Sch…? Warum hast du mich mitgenommen? Ist dir vielleicht auch mal eingefallen, dass ich nicht mitkommen wollte?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, was für einen großen Gefallen ich dir hiermit getan habe. Jetzt können wir für immer zusammensein. Wir können Kinder kriegen und du musst nicht zu einem untoten Blutsauger werden.", Jake sprach mit mir, wie mit einem kleinen Kind, das nicht verstand, warum es keine Süßigkeiten essen durfte und ich wurde noch wütender.

"Was? Bist du jetzt total bescheuert? Ich liebe Edward, ich will zu ihm und du hälst mich gefangen. Und ich weiß noch nicht mal, wo ich bin. Ist das deine Vorstellung von einem Happyend? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich Edward einfach vergesse und zu dir komme?", langsam wurde mir so einiges klar. Jake hatte mich hierher gebracht, um mich für sich zu haben. Nur für sich allein.

"Aber mich liebst du auch. Oder kannst du dich nicht mehr an unseren Kuss erinnern?", selbstgefällig ging er einen Schritt auf mich zu – und ich wich zurück.

"Vielleicht hab ich dich geliebt, vielleicht wären wir auch irgendwann ein Paar geworden, wenn Edward nicht zurückgekommen wäre aber das wird nicht mehr passieren. Du lebst in der Vergangenheit. Du hast dich in deinen ganzen "Was wäre wenn" – Fantasien versponnen. Ich liebe Edward und glaub mir, egal was er tun würde, ich werde ihn immer lieben. Er ist mein Leben und du hast nicht das Recht ihn mir einfach wegzunehmen.", ich unterdrückte die Tränen, die sich in meinen Augen ansammelten. Ich würde nicht vor ihm weinen. Nicht vor ihm.

"Ach ja? Weißt du was, Bella, wenn diese dreckigen Blutsauger nicht zurückgekommen wären, dann wäre ich jetzt kein Werwolf. Dann hätte ich ein ganz normales Leben. Daher habe ich sehr wohl das Recht dich hierzubehalten. Sie haben mir mein Leben genommen also nehme ich ihnen etwas, dass ihnen wichtig ist. Und glaub mir, irgendwann wirst du Edward vergessen und dann kommst du zu mir. Warte einfach ab.", Jake blies einen Kuss in meine Richtung und verließ den Raum.

Langsam ließ ich mich zu Boden gleiten und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum mich Jake hier gefangen hielt. War es so schwer für ihn einzusehen, dass ich mich für Edward entschieden hatte? Das ich Edward liebte? Oder war das alles nur ein Racheakt gegen die Cullens? Da sie hierher gezogen waren und durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit Jake zu einem Werwolf gemacht hatten? Aber sie wussten davon ja nichts. Sie waren ja nichtmal hier gewesen als sich Jake verwandelt hatte. Damals waren sie schon weggezogen, da sich Edward Sorgen um meine Sicherheit gemacht hatte und der Meinung war, dass ich ohne ihn ein besseres Leben hätte. Wie falsch er doch lag. Ohne ihn war mein Leben nichts. Er war mein Leben. Und jetzt saß ich hier und war wieder ohne ihn. Und dieses Mal war es nicht mal mein eigener Wille gewesen. Ob er mir je verzeihen konnte?

"Bella…", ich merkte, wie mich jemand sanft schüttelte und öffnete erschöpft meine Augen. Ich war wohl gestern vor lauter Müdigkeit eingeschlafen. Die Frage war nur: Wann? Langsam setzte ich mich auf und sah Seth, der neben mir saß und mich anlächelte.

"Morgen", murmelte ich und merkte, wie verspannt ich war. Eine Nacht auf dem Boden tat mir anscheinend nicht besonders gut.

"Guten Morgen. Ich hab dir Frühstück gebracht. Es steht da hinten auf dem Tisch.", Seth sah mich besorgt an. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Nicht so besonders. Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin und ich vermisse Edward. Ich liebe ihn doch. Warum hat mich Jake von meiner eigenen Hochzeit entführt? Seth, warum?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl. Er kam vorgestern Abend zu mir und hat gesagt, dass er zu deiner Hochzeit will, um dich noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Ich war anfangs nicht misstrauisch oder so aber dann hat er plötzlich gemeint, dass wenn du und die Cullens wüsstet, was passiert… na ja, dass ihr dann die Hochzeit absagen würdet." Seth seufzte. "Ich wollte ihn davon abhalten hinzugehen, da ich weiß, dass du und Edward euch liebt aber er hat nicht auf mich gehört. Und dann war alles zu spät und er hat dich mitgenommen."

"Und was sagen die anderen dazu? Vor allem Billy? Er muss doch etwas ahnen, oder? Immerhin war er auch da."

"Du kennst Billy. Er mochte die Cullens noch nie. Ich weiß nur, dass er deinem Vater gesagt hat, dass es dir gut geht. Und die anderen? Keiner weiß was Jake vorhatte. Sie denken immer noch, dass er weg ist und Billy hat in La Push deutlich gesagt, dass die anderen aus dem Rudel es auf keinen Fall erfahren sollen."

"Wo bin ich hier? Alles was ich seh sind Bäume und ein Fluss. Bin ich überhaupt noch in der Nähe von Forks oder La Push?"

"Das schon aber das ist auch das Einzige was ich weiß. Jake hat mir die Augen verbunden als er mich mitgenommen hat. Ich denke, dass er Panik hat, dass ich Edward erzähle, wo du bist. Er will kein Risiko eingehen."

"Hast du mit ihm geredet? Hast du Edward gesehen?", hoffnungsvoll sah ich Seth an. Ich musste einfach nur wissen, dass es ihm gut ging und dass er verstand, dass es nicht meine Entscheidung war abzuhauen.

"Ja, aber nur kurz. Gestern Abend. Ich bin zu den Cullens gegangen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass es dir gut geht. Nun ja, den Umständen entsprechend. Ich hab ihnen auch gesagt, dass das alles Jakes Idee war und du nichts dafür kannst. Edward geht es… er ist am Boden zerstört. Er war so glücklich, dass ihr endlich für immer zusammensein würdet und dann passiert so was. Und er ist tierisch sauer auf Jake und das er nicht weiß, wo du bist. Aber ich soll dir von ihm sagen, dass er dich liebt.", Seth lächelte mich an und nahm meine Hand.

"Danke Seth."

"Kein Problem… dafür bin ich da. Ich kann dich verstehen, dass du Jake im Moment total verabscheust, denn es geht mir genauso. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass er nie irgendeinem Menschen wehtun könnte aber sein Verhalten in den letzten Monaten war einfach… grauenvoll. Ich kenne ihn nicht mehr. Er hat sich in lauter Fantasien verstrickt, in denen er sich ausmalt, was passiert wäre, wenn du Edward nie kennengelernt hättest und was passiert wäre, wenn Alice dich nicht gesehen hätte, wie du von der Klippe springst. Er ist einfach nicht mehr der Alte.", Seth seufzte und sah an die Decke.

"Bist du auch der Meinung, dass das Leben von eurem Leben normal wäre, wenn die Cullens nicht nach Forks gezogen wären?", fragte ich ihn. Ich wollte nicht, dass er ging. Ich brauchte jemanden, mit dem ich reden konnte. Sonst würde ich verrückt werden.

"Nein. Unsere Verwandlungen haben fast alle stattgefunden als die Cullens schon weggezogen waren. Es ist einfach so. Wir verwandeln uns und können nichts dagegen machen. Egal ob Vampire in der Nähe sind oder nicht."

"Kannst du Edward etwas ausrichten? Falls du ihn siehst?"

"Was denn, Bella?"

"Sag ihm, dass ich ihn liebe und es mir Leid tut. Und sag ihm, dass ich ihn wirklich heiraten wollte und ich Ja gesagt hätte. Ich würde immer noch Ja sagen."

"Ich sag's ihm. Wir sehn uns, Bella.", Seth stand auf und lächelte mich nocheinmal ein bevor er das Zimmer verließ und ich wieder allein war.

Allein mit meinen Gedanken…


End file.
